Generally speaking, a cut end portion of a clothing or a garment especially made of a weft knitting fabric possibly has a defect portion such as a yarn fray (caused by a yarn releasing or a yarn dropping), a yarn projection, a curling, or a defected portion having a ladder like configuration, that is to say a run, which is continually generated along an array of knitting loops caused by some of the knitting loops being released from another knitting loops in a wale direction of the weft knitting fabric, when no after-treatment has been performed on the cut edge portion of the knit fabric.
Therefore, as an after-treatment for the cut edge portion thereof, the following after treatment methods are generally used, such as, a sewing method with using an overlocking machine, a hemmingmethod, a method for sewing the cut edge portion together with a lace fabric, a thermal fixing method with a seam tape or the like or a piping method with utilizing a separate fabric (patch fabric).
However, the operations for the above-mentioned after-treatments (after-processing) generally require a lots of processing steps so as to cause the costs thereof to be increased and additionally, especially regarding a good such as an underwear or an undershirt which directly contacts to a human skin, since a part of the good which has been treated by the above-mentioned after-treatment, would sometimes become thick or hard.
Accordingly, since a part of the skin of an user to which the cut edge portion to which the above-mentioned after-treatment has been performed, is directly attached, or an area in the vicinity of the part of the skin of the user, is pressed or rubbed or becomes stuffy, it becomes problem for the user to feel itch or to be suffered from skin roughness.
Further, since a projected portion of the hem line is sometimes reflected partly on an outerwear, another problem in which an aesthetical characteristic of a wear is worsened is arisen.
Additionally, although a part member used for a pocket or a fastener is also sewn on the clothing, a yarn fray (caused by a yarn releasing or a yarn dropping) and a yarn projection generated at an end portion of the part member which is attached to the clothing, also become a problem.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problems, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2003-201654 (Patent Document No. 1), discloses an elastic warp knit fabric having an ability of preventing loop drop from being generated, and which is knitted by feeding a non-elastic yarn and an elastic yarn in parallel to each other with knitting at least one of these knitting yarns so as form a closed loop (a silk lap) and further which is knitted so as to make its width to be narrow and to increase an amount of yarns with controlling the runners in order to obtain a stability of the fabric.
However, since this knit fabric is a warp knit fabric, it is generally difficult to set the elongations both in a warp yarn direction and in a weft yarn direction of the warp knit fabric with a well balanced condition, and thus an elongation in one direction thereof is possibly suppressed so that the fabric shows a tensioned feeling whereby when such warp knit fabric is used for an innerwear or the like, fitness of wearing thereof is deteriorated.
Additionally, it is generally spoken that since a warp knit fabric is not usually able to show soft feeling, the warp knit fabric shows a problem to have a coarse feeling as an underwear.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 61-207682 (Patent Document No. 2), discloses a method to prevent a run that is to say a stripe like defect caused by a fray of knitting loops from being generated in a circular weft knitting fabric by previously applying water in-soluble resin at an end portion of the circular weft knitting fabric, in performing a dyeing and finishing process to the weft knitting fabric.
However, this method would also raise a further problem in which a good handling of the circular weft knitting fabric would be lost by applying the resin thereto as well as this method further would have a problem in a durability of the weft knitting fabric.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2005-113349 (Patent Document No. 3), discloses a garment made of knit fabric having fray generation preventing ability by being knitted with a thermal fusible elastic yarn such as a low melting point polyurethane elastic yarn and a yarn other than the thermal fusible elastic yarn utilizing a plating stitch and which having at least one opening, a part of or an overall of a peripheral edge of which having a curved configuration and a cut end free configuration without being treated by any of the after treatment.
However, it raises further problem that the knitted fabric or the garment made by such knitted fabric shows its handling to be coarse.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 63-28971 (Patent Document No. 4), discloses a technology in that a yarn or a fiber used in a textile knitting or weaving fabric cannot be easily dropped out from the fabric by applying a needle punching operation to the fabric with utilizing the barbed needles as a loop fixing means so as to entangle the fibers or yarns with each other at an intersecting point formed by a warp yarn and a weft yarn of the fabric followed by a felting operation with applying water thereto.
However, under this method, the fabric cannot have sufficient durability as well as sufficient fray generation preventing effect and run generation preventing effect cannot be obtained.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-52157 (Patent Document No. 5), discloses a technology in that only the polyurethane elastic yarns are used in a front surface and a back surface of a knit fabric, so as to obtain a stretchable knit fabric having superior stretched ability and superior fray generation preventing characteristic so that the stretchable knit fabric can be used as a garment with leaving a hem portion under a cut out free condition.
However, in this technology, although it is easy to obtain a knit fabric having a sufficient elongation, size stability and configuration maintenance ability of the knit fabric made only by polyurethane elastic yarns are deteriorated without fully taking the knitting stitches configuration into account.